


Kciuk, wskazujący i mały palec odgięte

by Dezerter (Seariel)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Tony Stark, Thumb Index and Pinky Extended (Eudoxia), depresja, tłumaczenie z/z
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seariel/pseuds/Dezerter
Summary: Tony Stark ma dwadzieścia jeden lat, gdy traci głos. To nie powinno aż tak bardzo się liczyć, ale w świecie gdzie pierwsze słowa twojej Bratniej Duszy są wyryte na skórze, może to być cholerną kłodą pod nogi





	

Lekarze mówią Tony'emu, że może już nigdy nie być w stanie używać głosu. Mówią mu, że odłamek szkła, który przebił się przez jego szyję jedynie nieznacznie ominął żyły i tętnicę. Mówią mu, że nieodwracalne uszkodzenie strun głosowych to najlepsze z możliwych powikłań. Mówią mu, że powinien się cieszyć, że przeżył.

Ale Tony nie cieszy się, że przeżył. Jego matka jest martwa. Jego ojciec jest martwy. I Tony, w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat, nie może mówić.

Obie mówi mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze i że on ze wszystkim sobie poradzi.

Tak więc Obie zajmuje się Stark Industries, gdy Tony próbuje stanąć na nogi.

Tony uczy się amerykańskiego języka migowego w miesiąc. Zatrudnia asystentkę, która zna ASL. Buduje S.I, która czyta jego migi przez kamerę i po tym wypowiada je na głos. Udowadnia każdemu w całym pieprzonym wszechświecie, że nawet jeśli nie może mówić to nadal jest cholernym geniuszem, który nie powinien być niedoceniany.

Tony buduje imperium.

Tony stara się nie myśleć o tym, że już nigdy nie usłyszy swojego głosu. Stara się nie myśleć o tych cichych chrząknięciach i mruknięciach, które są wszystkim, co z niego zostało. Tony nie zwraca uwagi na pionową, długą na pięć centymetrów białą bliznę, znajdującą się zaraz na prawo od jabłka Adama. Albo na tą podobną obok lewego ucha.

Wejście i wyjście.

Tony stara się nie myśleć o tym jak wiele sensu mają teraz jego Słowa. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, że pierwsza rzecz jaka padnie z ust jego bratniej duszy będzie dotyczyła jego niepełnosprawności. Stara się nie wzdrygać za każdym razem, gdy słyszy, że ktoś wypowiada to samo zdanie, które odznacza się na lewym boku żeber, zaraz pod mięśniem piersiowym.

_Panie Stark. Powiedziano mi, że jest Pan niemy._

Słyszy je cały czas. I nigdy nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć, czy są one jego. Ponieważ nie da im odpowiedzi, którą tamci mają wypisaną na swojej skórze.

Tony stara się przeć naprzód. Nie potrzebuje bratniej duszy, by być szczęśliwym.

Nie potrzebuje.

\--

Jakimś cudem, jakimś-pieprzonym-cudem Tony przetrwał Afganistan. Myśl, która dudniła mu w głowie przez cały ten czas brzmiała "Przeżyłem wypadek samochodowy, który zabił moich rodziców. Przeżywam bycie niemym w mówiącym świecie. _Przeżyje_ i to". Więc przeżył.

Ale Yensen nie.

To zżera Tony'ego od środka.

Tony przetrwał zdradę Obiego. Przetrwał zatrucie palladem. Jakimś sposobem Tony zostaje superbohaterem.

Więc kiedy Tony spotyka Kapitana Amerykę w wyłożonej szkłem sali konferencyjnej T.A.R.C.Z.Y i Steve Rogers we własnej osobie wypowiada " _Panie Stark. Powiedziano mi, że jest Pan niemy_ ", Tony nie wzdryga się. Po prostu miga "Miło mi Pana poznać, Kapitanie R.O.G.E.R.S" i czeka aż J.A.R.V.I.S przetłumaczy.

Tony próbuje wmówić sobie, że Steve nie jest jego bratnią duszą. Próbuje wmówić sobie, że gdzieś, gdzieśtam, jest ktoś, kto wypowie Słowa, które Steve chowa pod opaską z brązowej skóry na nadgarstku, sięgającą mu aż przedramienia. Tony stara sobie wmówić, że Steve nie jest jego.

Tony od zawsze nie był dobry w mówieniu sobie nie.

\--

Tony wnioskuje, że jedyną kwestią, która jakkolwiek ratuje jego honor w tym jego całym "byciu cicho zakochanym w Steve Rogersie" jest fakt, że - wyzbywając się ironii - nikt nie wie, że jest Iron Manem.

Opinia publiczna nie wie, że jest Iron Manem. Ani Avengersi. Jedynie kilku wyżej postawionych członków T.A.R.C.Z.Y.

I Pepper.

I Rhodey.

I Happy.

Więc, poważnie, nikt nie wie.

Znaczącą rzeczą, która odróżnia Iron Mana od Tony'ego Starka - oprócz tego, że Tony ma za dużo krwi na swoich rękach - jest to, że Iron Man potrafi mówić.

Cóż, nie do końca. Iron Man nie może _tak naprawdę_ mówić. Jednak zbroja posiada zaawansowaną technikę czytania ruchu warg skalibrowaną odpowiednio do muskulatury i faktury ust Tony'ego. A wydźwięk głosu stuprocentowo bazuje na każdej pojedynczej sylabie wypowiedzianej przez "Tony'ego Starka przed wypadkiem", którą Tony mógł znaleźć. Więc zbroja mówi _dla_ Tony'ego, tak jak i J.A.R.V.I.S. mówi _dla_ Tony'ego. Tylko, że w inny sposób.

Także Tony spędza każdą możliwą chwilę w zbroi; rozmawiając ze Stevem, z Pepper i z resztą drużyny. Udaje, że tak właśnie wyglądałoby jego życie, gdyby nigdy nie wsiadł do samochodu, który prowadził jego ojciec. Udaje, że wszystko jest dobrze i że życie wcale nie jest takim cholernym bałaganem jak to ma miejsce w rzeczywistości. Tony udaje, że nie zasługuje na przyjaciół, których ma. Udaje, że to, co znajduje się pod opaską Steve'a to coś powszechnego, podobnego do jego własnych Słów; coś, co Tony mógłby z łatwością powiedzieć do niego w zbroi.

Więc bycie Iron Manem czyni to całe usychanie z niespełnionej miłości łatwiejszym.

Po części.

Nie bardzo.

W ogóle.

\---

Tony nie przypuszcza, że Steve tak naprawdę chce być _jego_ przyjacielem. Przyjacielem _Tony'ego._

Steve i Iron Man są już dobrymi przyjaciółmi, więc Tony jest zaskoczony, że Steve chce się przyjaźnić z _Tonym_.

Co _Tony_ ma, czego Iron Man nie?

Iron Man to bohater.

Tony Stark to człowiek czerpiący korzyści z wojny.

Iron Man potrafi latać.

Tony Stark posiada kilka bardzo szybkich, bardzo eleganckich samochodów.

Iron Man odwiedza chore dzieci w szpitalach.

Tony Stark unika lekarzy niczym plagi. Te dupki nigdy nic dla niego nie zrobiły.

Iron Man posiada kręgosłup moralny.

Tony Stark... nie.

Także nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu, dla którego Steve miałby odwiedzać warsztat Tony'ego oprócz tego, by powiedzieć mu cześć, zapytać o unowocześniania w zbroi i wyjść. Nic w Tonym – albo jego warsztacie – nie powinno działać na Steve'a tak, by chciał zostać i spędzić z nim czas.

Ale i tak to robi.

Steve, w sensie.

Zostaje.

I spędza z nim czas.

Tony brodzi już trzecią godzinę w pijacko-konstrukcyjnym tango, kiedy to Steve wpada do niego; talerz w jednej ręce a książka w drugiej i zwyczajnie kładzie jedzenie na najbliższej wolnej przestrzeni, siadając gdzie jest miejsce i zaczyna czytać albo rysować w ciszy.

To wkurza Tony'ego.

Nikt - oprócz Rhodeya i Rumiko, ex Tony'ego - nie lubi spędzać z nim czasu w warsztacie. Pepper nienawidzi bałaganu. Happy zostaje zalany przez boty nadprogramową matczyną troską. Wszystkim byłym Tony'ego ewentualnie znudziło się czekanie aż wreszcie poświęci im uwagę, kiedy on zajęty był sporządzaniem szkiców albo tworzeniem czegoś przełomowego. Jedna nawet powiedziała Tony'emu gdy raz zdarzyło mu się zanucić pod nosem w jej obecności, że jego głos to "najokropniejszy i najobrzydliwszy dźwięk" jaki kiedykolwiek słyszała; coś tak jakby "ostrze piły i wór zbitego szkła wdały się w bójkę, z czego powstały twoje struny głosowe".

Ale Steve albo nie słyszał jego piło-szkło-strunowego nucenia (niemożliwe) albo po prostu _nie zwracał na nie uwagi_. Jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe. To musi być najbardziej irytujący dźwięk na świecie.

Tony by wiedział, w końcu jest geniuszem.

Tony pyta o to Pepper. O Steve'a i o to, czy spędza czas też z innymi Avengersami tak samo jak i z Tonym w jego warsztacie.

Pepper wzrusza ramionami i mówi mu, że przesadza.

Dlatego Tony wskakuje w zbroję i wypytuje Steve'a o siebie.

A Steve zwyczajnie, cholernie wzrusza ramionami i mówi Iron Manowi, że Tony zawsze wydaje się bardzo samotny, a on wie jak to jest. Nikt nie powinien być samotny.

Iron Man nic nie odpowiada i po prostu odlatuje do swojego warsztatu, by spanikować w względnym spokoju.

Kilka godzin później, gdy Steve zawędrował do warsztatu, Tony wypycha go i miga, szybko i wściekle, że nie potrzebuje niczyjego współczucia.

Steve ma w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zdezorientowanego. I wtedy, nagle, kreśli zamkniętą pięścią koło na swojej klatce piersiowej i mówi Tony'emu, że to nie współczucie. Że naprawdę lubi spędzać z nim czas i że lubi przesiadywać w warsztacie, bo to jedyne spokojne miejsce w wieży od jakiegoś czasu.

Tony nie ma pojęcia jak to przyjąć. Jedyna osoba, która kiedykolwiek była jego przyjacielem tylko dlatego, bo lubiła spędzać z nim czas to Rhodey. Nawet Pepper i Happy musieli być opłaceni, żeby się z nim zadawać, przynajmniej na początku.

Tony przykłada palce do czoła, a potem je odrywa, zostawiając mały palec i kciuk odgięte.

Steve wzrusza ramionami i mówi, że bez powodu.

Tony burka i stara się nie poryczeć - _bo dlaczego Steve się przejmuje_ \- po czym przenosi się do najbardziej oddalonego kąta warsztatu i zaczyna majstrować przy niczym, starannie ignorując Steve'a.

Godziny później Steve odrywa Tony'ego od jego palnika gazowego. Opuszkami palców dotyka ust, po czym przykrywa zewnętrzną część nadgarstka dłonią, która muskała jego wargi.

 

 

 **koło nakreślone zamkniętą pięścią** : Przepraszam

 **palce przy czole z małym palcem i kciukiem odgiętymi** : Dlaczego?

 **opuszki palców do ust, przykrycie nadgarstka dłonią** : wieczór+noc=kolacja

\--

Po tym, gdy Tony zauważa, trzy tygodnie zbiera się w sobie, by spytać Steve'a kto uczy go ASL.

Migi Steve'a są czasami trochę zbyt formalne, więc Tony podejrzewa Pepper. Jednak okazyjnie używa potocznych form znaków, więc może to Clint, który miga ASLem do Tony'ego, Migowym Fachowym Angielskim do ludzi, którzy go wkurzają i w końcu Japońskim Językiem Migowym do Rumiko.

Tony pyta Pepper pierwszą.

Jak można było się spodziewać, Pepper przewraca oczami i mówi Tony'emu by sam się spytał Steve'a.

Ale Tony się dąsa, więc Pepper w końcu przyznaje, że tak, poprawiła Steve'a odnośnie kilku znaków i pokazała mu parę migów na słowa, o które pytał.

Tony nawet się nie wysila, by pytać Clinta. Głupek i tak nie odpowiedziałby mu wprost. Najprawdopodobniej kpiłby z Tony'ego z sufitu drugiej części pomieszczenia, jak to miał w zwyczaju. (Ta, kontynuuj pokazywanie ruchu otwierania i zaciskania dłoni przy sercu, to Tony ci przywali.)

No więc kiedy Tony w końcu pyta, Steve praktycznie się rumieni i jąka - uroczo - i wskazuje na siebie. I wtedy Steve rozkłada dłonie pionowo, zgina środkowe palce, po czym porusza nimi do przodu i tyłu, nie do końca łącząc je ze sobą.

Tony śmieje się, głębokim, chrapliwym dźwiękiem przypominającym osuwające się głazy i miga do J.A.R.V.I.S.A by pomógł Steve'owi w nauce.

Tony spędza kilka następnych godzin pokazując Steve'owi jego ulubione znaki.

 

 **ruch otwierania i zaciskania dłoni przy sercu:** serce bije szybciej (w stylu "sprawiasz, że moje serce bije szybciej")

 **wskazanie na siebie:** ja 

 **zgięcie środkowych palców i poruszanie nimi w przód i w tył:** internet

 

\--

Tony chce powiedzieć, że jego pierwszy pocałunek ze Stevem to wypadek, ale tak nie jest.

Tak jak i spora część rzeczy, która przytrafia się Tony'emu w życiu, dzieje się to w warsztacie kiedy pracuje nad kolejną zbroją Iron Mana.

Tony garbi się nad zespołem obwodów elektrycznych przy kręgosłupie, jego usta poruszają się w ciszy, kiedy rozpracowuje coś, co nazwał "Problemem Servo". Wie, że może polepszyć czas reakcji o wiele, wiele więcej; _wie_ , że może. Po prostu musi wymyślić _jak_.

Tony jest tak bardzo zamyślony, że nie zauważa jak Steve przenosi się ze swojego stałego kąta w warsztacie i siada po drugiej stronie blatu.

Kiedy Tony w końcu spogląda ponad okablowanie, nagle czuje się jak w filmie – jakby cały świat się zatrzymał i pozostało tylko ich dwoje. Tony jeszcze nigdy nie widział u nikogo takiego spojrzenia. I to na pewno nie skierowanego na niego.

Steve się podnosi – nawet nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby obejść blat, zwyczajne się nad nim pochyla – i całuje Tony'ego, miękko, delikatnie i rozdzierająco słodko.

Kiedy Steve się wolno odsuwa, Tony zamiera; niepewny czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło, czy sobie to wyobraził.

W ciszy Tony zgina prawą rękę w knykciach i przyciska opuszki palców do lewej dłoni.

Steve śmieje się raz, nerwowy dźwięk, i okrąża stół.

Tony chciałby, żeby to był wypadek. Chciałby, żeby uczucie dłoni Steve'a otulających jego twarz nie było takie uzależniające. Chciałby móc odepchnąć od siebie Steve'a i warknąć do niego "nie". Chciałby nie pragnąć warg Steve'a przy swoich własnych, jego języka w ustach tak bardzo, jak ma to miejsce w rzeczywistości. Chciałby, żeby to był wypadek, by nie bolało tak bardzo, gdy cała ta iluzja się roztrzaska na kawałki.

Jednak ręce Tony'ego nie współpracują.

Tony uczepia się koszulki Steve'a. Przeciąga dłonie przez włosy Steve'a i wbija palce w skórę. Tony nie może nic na to poradzić, gdy jego ręce zaciskają się na udach Steve'a i Steve całuje go wzdłuż szyi, zębami zaczepiając o fakturę blizny wyjściowej Tony'ego.

Tony nie może powstrzymać tych desperackich, zgrzytliwych jęknięć, które mu się wymykają gdy ręka Steve'a znika pod koszulką Tony'ego, przenosząc się na plecy, przyciągając ich bliżej siebie. Nie może powstrzymać swoich bioder przed ocieraniem się o biodra Steve'a. Nie może zebrać na tyle silnej woli, by wyciągnąć dłoń ze spodni Steve'a.

Po tym Tony nie jest w stanie znaleźć odpowiednich znaków, by odmówić Steve'owi, kiedy ten zaprasza go na kolację. Więc po prostu skina głową i przyciska knykcie do nagiej klatki Steve'a.

 

 **zgięcie prawej dłoni w knykciach i przyciśnięcie opuszek palców do lewej** : znowu/powtórz

 **przyciśnięcie knykci do klatki piersiowej** : tak

\--

Tony wyobraża sobie jak wyglądałoby jego życie gdyby mógł mówić

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką powiedziałby do Pepper byłyby podziękowania za to, że wytrzymuje z nim przez te wszystkie lata. Zasługuje na coś o wiele lepszego.

Rhodey'owi powiedziałby jak bardzo jest mu wdzięczny za to, że istnieje. Rhodey nauczył się ASL dla niego. Poznali się przed wypadkiem, który odebrał mu głos i to Rhodey był tym, który przypomniał mu, że ASL też jest opcją. To Rhodey był tym, który przeprowadził go przez nieustającą depresję, inaczej zwaną życiem Tony'ego.

A Happy'emu... jemu opowiedziałby każdy lamerski żart, który tylko tamten mógłby uznać za śmieszny, szczególnie polegając na tych dwuznacznych. Czasami nie da się ich odpowiednio przełożyć na migi.

Avengersom zwyczajnie podziękowałby za wspieranie go i bycie tutaj dla niego, dla Iron Mana. Za bycie jego pierwszymi, prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi.

I Steve... Pierwszą rzeczą jaką powiedziałby Steve'owi byłoby to, że go kocha. Że kochał się w nim od lat i czasami go to przytłacza; sprawia, że ma wrażenie, że jego klatka zaraz eksploduje i może wtedy jedynie śmiać się - jego błahym, zepsutym chichotem. Powiedziałby Steve'owi, że chce oglądać ten leniwy, szczęśliwy uśmiech, który pojawia się na jego twarzy, gdy tylko jest okazja. Że on, Tony, chciałby być jego przyczyną; zawsze. Powiedziałby Steve'owi, jak bardzo czasami czuje się zdezorientowany, bo nikt inny jeszcze nigdy nie _dotarł_ do Tony'ego tak jak zrobił to Steve, czego zwyczajnie nie może pojąć. Powiedziałby mu, że tylko dzięki niemu jest lepszym człowiekiem.

Tony powtarzałby Steve'owi, raz za razem, jak bardzo go kocha. Ciągle i ciągle, aż znowu straciłby głos.

Byłoby warto.

\--

Tony myśli też dużo o słowach Steve'a. Opaska, którą Steve nosi – czasami ze skóry, czasami z materiału – ciągnie się wzdłuż jego przedramienia. Cokolwiek jego bratnia dusza ma do powiedzenia, jest to zdecydowanie wiele. Musi mówić przynajmniej przez trzy dobre minuty. Tony zastanawia się, czy to wypowiedź czy odpowiedź. Zastanawia się, czy napis jest duży czy mały, czy jest w ogóle czytelny.

Steve nigdy nie ściąga opaski, nawet w trakcie seksu i jedyny raz, kiedy Tony pyta co mówią jego Słowa – Steve widział Słowa Tony'ego owinięte wokół żeber, śledził je dłońmi i przyciskał do nich usta w małych, miękkich pocałunkach – Steve odpowiada, że to nie ma znaczenia, po czym się odsuwa; ledwo, ale wystarczająco. Wystarczająco dla Tony'ego, by wiedzieć, że Steve nadal dba o nie – zarówno o swoje Słowa jak i bratnią duszę. Wystarczająco dla Tony'ego, by wiedzieć, że Steve nie przejmuje się nim tak bardzo, jakby tego chciał.

Ale przede wszystkim, jeśli chodzi o Słowa Steve'a, Tony chciałby, żeby były one _jego_.

\--

Tony googluje "terapię mowy", zapamiętuje numery telefonów po czym usuwa historię przeglądania.

\--

Kobieta, z którą spotyka się Tony, doktor o imieniu Veda Shankar, mówi mu, że przez to, że tak długo zwlekał z podjęciem terapii, może już nigdy nie odzyskać pełnej władzy nad swoim głosem.

Tony wzrusza ramionami i miga do niej, że to okej. Że i tak chciałby móc wypowiedzieć tylko jedno zdanie.

Podnosi kciuk, wskazujący i mały palec. Potem miga zamkniętą pięścią z kciukiem przyciśniętym do knykci od przodu. Następnie pięścią z kciukiem pod palcem wskazującym. Opuszki palców przyciśnięte do kciuka. Jego palec wskazujący i środkowy uniesione do góry jak w znaku pokoju. Dalej ponownie przyciska opuszki palców do kciuka.

Terapeutka skina głową i mówi mu, że to, przynajmniej to, może się udać.

Spotykają się raz w tygodniu. Pepper, gdy widzi ten termin wykreślony z jego kalendarza, przewraca oczami i uśmiecha się do niego miękko. Mówi mu, że jest z niego dumna.

 

 **kciuk, wskazujący i mały palec odgięte** : kocham cię (potem Tony miga literami imię S.T.E.V.E)

\--

W dzień, w którym Avengersi dowiadują się, że Tony to Iron Man, Tony dostaje wybuchową strzałą prosto w twarz.

Hełm jest wystarczająco solidny, by ochronić Tony'ego przed poważniejszymi obrażeniami, ale równocześnie eksploduje na milion pieprzonych kawałeczków. Więc lewa strona hełmu jest kompletnie wyrwana, niszcząc system czytania ruchu warg i posyłając odłamki szkła i metalu w twarz Tony'ego.

Wygląda gorzej niż jest w rzeczywistości.

Więc Tony odrywa pozostałą resztkę przedniej części hełmu, wyrzuca na ziem i pośpiesznie wraca do walki.

Wiąże się to, niestety, z głuchą ciszą w radio ze strony Iron Mana, co jest dla innych nad wyraz dziwne. Jedna część zespołu martwi się o niego, a druga próbuje zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale Tony jest zbyt zajęty, by mieć czas chociaż na zamiganie do J.A.R.V.I.S.A. by włączył zapasowy system komunikacyjny.

Po pokonaniu wroga Tony ląduje lekko i cicho między resztą Avengersów. Twarz ma umorusaną jego własną krwią skapującą czerwienią na zbroję, a serce ma w przełyku.

Wyrzucą go z zespołu. Na pewno, w końcu teraz wiedzą, że Tony Stark jest Iron Manem, a on nie zasługuje na to, by być bohaterem. Tony jest zbyt popsuty i brudny, jego przeszłość zbyt krwawa. Nie pozwolą mu dłużej być Iron Manem.

Natasha widzi go jako pierwsza.

Tony obserwuje jak jej oczy otwierają się szerzej, a szczęka opada. Jej dłonie momentalnie podrywają się do twarzy i sekundę później znajduje się zaraz przy nim, by przycisnąć mu gazę do policzka.

Tony robi krok w tył nim Nat go dopada. Rozwiera płasko dłoń i stuka kciukiem w klatkę piersiową.

Natasha kręci głową i znowu próbuje z gazą. Dzwoni po jednego z medyków T.A.R.C.Z.Y. Mówi im, że chodzi o Iron Mana, że jest ranny.

Tony spogląda ponad ramieniem Nat, gdy ta rozmawia. Ponad jej ramieniem na Avengersów, którzy liczą się teraz najbardziej.

Patrzy na Steve'a.

Steve w pierwszej kolejności zauważa krew pokrywająca połowę twarzy Tony'ego. Zauważa okablowanie, poszarpany metal, zauważa dziurę w zbroi. A potem – _potem_ – zauważa kto jest w środku.

Imię Tony'ego pada miękko, tak miękko, z ust Steve'a. Jak liść opadający jesienią z drzewa. Jak koniec.

To jest to. To jest ten moment, kiedy jego starannie dziergane marzenie, w którym to Steve kocha go na zawsze, rozpada się. Tony widzi to w zszokowanym wygięciu ust Steve'a, w porzuconym w połowie kroku w jego kierunku.

Tony to widzi, ale to nie oznacza, że musi zostać.

Odlatuje zanim przybywają lekarze.

Kieruje się w stronę warsztatu i stara się nie patrzeć na rzeczy Steve'a wtulone w kąt, jak gdyby tutaj właśnie było ich miejsce.

Tony poleca botom, by wyskubały go ze zbroi po czym zgarnia apteczkę pierwszej pomocy, którą chowa pod zlewem w łazience obok. Tony wyjmuje największe kawałki szkła i metalu z twarzy, spłukuje krew, a mniejsze odłamki zeskrobuje za pomocą szczotki o miękkim włosiu. Dezynfekuje rany i zszywa te największe. Z mniejszymi nic się nie stanie, myśli. Z siniakami nic nie da rady zrobić. Podbite oko będzie musiał potraktować kompresem z lodem.

Tony nie zauważa tej całej krwi, która wsiąkła w jego znoszony, biały bezrękawnik.

Podchodzi do lodówki w pseudo kuchni, by wyłowić z niej lód i zimny ręcznik na twarz.

Wzdycha, jedna ręka na lodzie, druga wplatana we włosy lub w koszulkę lub muskająca dolną wargę.

Idiota.

Powinien był po prostu odlecieć zaraz po pokonaniu gościa. Nie powinien był wracać do Avengersów. Powinien był nadać do nich wiadomość z warsztatu, gdzie zazwyczaj leci prosto, gdy zbroja wymaga naprawy.

Co za pieprzony idiota.

Dlaczego do cholery w ogóle myślał, że mógłby być kimś więcej niż nic nieznaczącym, cykorzastym Tonym Starkiem? Słabym, mięsistym czymś w zbroi ze stali.

Czym jest Tony Stark bez Iron Mana?

Mordercą, który projektuje zabójcze maszyny, nazywając je urządzeniami utrzymującymi pokój.

I teraz, kiedy Avengersi się już dowiedzieli, będą chcieli kogoś innego w tej zbroi. Już nigdy nie będą czuć się swobodnie walcząc z nim ramię w ramię. Tony jest nikim więcej niż ofiarodawcą. Iron Man jest bohaterem. A Iron Man nie jest Tonym Starkiem.

I Steve...

Steve będzie wiedział. Steve _już wie_. Wie, że nie ma nic dobrego w Tonym Starku. I teraz będzie wiedział też, że nie ma nic dobrego w Iron Manie. Obaj mężczyzn, których Steve uważał za przyjaciół to tylko stek kłamstw i żadnego z nich nigdy już nie będzie chciał zobaczyć na oczy.

Tony jest takim głupkiem.

Tony w ogóle nigdy nie powinien był zostawać Iron Manem. Jak w ogóle mógł wyobrażać sobie, że dzięki temu odkupi swoje winy? Jak w ogóle mógł myśleć, że przeistoczenie się w bohatera wymaże to, co zrobił? Całe to cierpienie, które spowodował? Ludzi, których jego broń zabiła? Jak w ogóle Tony _wpadł_ na pomysł, że dzięki temu naprawi wyrządzone zło?

Tony Stark jest nikim innym niż zapatrzonym w siebie mordercą.

Drzwi warsztatu otwierają się tak gwałtownie i niespodziewanie, że Tony aż upuszcza torbę z lodem, przeżywając mini-zawał.

Tony zgina się, by ją podnieść, o mało nie mdlejąc od zawrotów głowy. Wspiera się na stole i ponownie przyciska lód do twarzy; wymówka byleby tylko nie musieć patrzeć na rozwścieczonego Steve'a.

Steve musiał przyjść do warsztatu zaraz po zebraniu – albo olał je zupełnie – skoro wciąż jest w kostiumie.

Tony skupia uwagę na czerwonej skórze butów.

Steve wypowiada imię Tony'ego, a gdy Tony podnosi wzrok, Steve wskazuje na jego twarz i wtedy składa palce wskazujące razem w pokrętnym geście.

Powoli Tony opuszcza lód. Bierze głęboki oddech i czeka na Steve'a.

Steve wykrzywia się, dłonie niemalże dotykają twarzy Tony'ego, ale powstrzymują się w ostatnim momencie.

Steve pyta dlaczego Tony nigdy mu nie powiedział. Nigdy nie powiedział reszcie Avengersów. Steve mówi mu jak bardzo jest zły. Zły, że Tony tak po prostu odleciał będąc rannym. Zły, że Steve jako przywódca Avengers nigdy nie został poinformowany, że Iron Man ma problemy z sercem. Zły, że reaktor łukowy w klatce piersiowej Tony'ego zasilał też zbroję. Zły, że Tony tak bardzo się narażał. Zły, ponieważ tak cholernie mu zależało na Tonym.

I w końcu, po całym tym wrzeszczeniu, wzdychaniu i ciągnięciu za włosy, Steve pyta się kto wiedział. Pyta, czy tylko on nie był wystarczająco ważny, by zostać poinformowanym; mówi to z lekko pokonanym, niepełnym wzruszeniem ramion.

Tony odkłada paczkę z lodem na stół, przykrywa zimnymi dłońmi policzki Steve'a i kręci głową. Tony czuje łzy czające się w kącikach oczu. Kręci głową ponownie, nie będąc jeszcze w stanie puścić Steve'a, by móc wytłumaczyć. Kiedy oczy Steve'a spotykają jego własne, Tony zauważa w nich mignięcie obrazu tego małego chłopca z Brooklynu, którym Steve kiedyś był. Tego, którym nadal czasami się czuje. Tego, który zawsze zawodził i nigdy nie był wystarczający.

Tony kręci głową raz jeszcze i odsuwa się, by móc wytłumaczyć. Miga wszystkie powody i przekonania jakie nim kierowały i to, że chciał odkupić swoje grzechy. Tony tłumaczy wszystko. Mówi o zbroi i o tym jak działa, o Afganistanie i Yensenie, o wypadku i o wszystkim tym, co stworzył - tym dobrym i złym - i o Obiem i o Howardzie.

W końcu Steve chwyta dłonie Tony'ego w swoje własne, zatrzymując je. Steve mówi, że rozumie. Mówi Tony'emu, że nie jest ani potworem ani mordercą ani idiotą. Steve przykłada dłonie Tony'ego do swoich policzków i mówi Tony'emu jak piękny, jak odważny i jak mądry jest. Mówi Tony'emu jak bardzo jest dumny, że był w stanie zniszczyć całe imperium, które stworzył i odbudować je na nowo, gdy stwierdził, że nie podoba mu się to, co widział. Steve zaplata jedną rękę wokół pasa Tony'ego a drugą wokół jego ramion, zatapiając dłoń we włosach Tony'ego.

Steve mówi Tony'emu jak bardzo go kocha.

Tony, z podbródkiem na ramieniu Steve'a, czuje łzy, które zaczęły spływać mu po policzkach. Cholera z tym. Tony nie jest podrzędną płaczką, ale teraz, w tej chwili, z twarzą Steve'a wtulającą się w zagłębienie jego szyi, nie może nic na to poradzić. Nie może poradzić sobie z tym palącym uczuciem, które rozrywa go na kawałki.

Tony wie, że nie ćwiczył i nie przygotowywał się, ale Steve musi się dowiedzieć, co teraz czuje. Wie, że musi mu _powiedzieć_. Nawet jeśli nie są to słowa Steve'a, to musi je powiedzieć.

Tony odkasła, próbuje się upewnić, że słowa, które chce z siebie wydobyć będą brzmieć czysto i właściwie. W końcu to było to, co jego terapeutka, Veda, starała się z nim osiągnąć przez wszystkie te miesiące.

Więc Tony się koncentruje i wymusza z siebie ciche, poważne "Steve" i czuje jak Steve zamiera w jego ramionach, ale musi kontynuować, musi wydusić z siebie resztę, zanim Steve mu przerwie.

— Steve — mówi Tony ponownie. — Kocham cię.

Steve wciąga gwałtownie powietrze przy szyi Tony'ego. Tony nagle chciałby móc wypowiedzieć więcej niż tylko te trzy słowa. Chciałby umieć je wszystkie, by powiedzieć Steve'owi dokładnie jak ważny dla niego jest. Ale powiedział Vedzie, że te trzy słowa wystarczą. Więc wypowiada je ponownie.

— Kocham cię, Steve. — Głos Tony'ego się załamuje i pęka i - _mój boże_ \- wszystko _boli_ , ale powiedział, co miał powiedzieć i to wystarczy. Musi wystarczyć.

I wtedy Steve się odsuwa i nagle całuje Tony'ego i _auć_.

— Wybacz — mówi Steve i puszcza Tony'ego, jak gdyby się poparzył. — Zapomniałem-- uh, zapomniałem o twojej twarzy.

Tony zaczyna parskać, ale to boli, rany, to boli, więc przestaje i przyciska dłoń do gardła.

— Potrzebujesz-- ? — zaczyna Steve, ale Tony już łapie paczkę lodu ze stołu i przysuwa ją do gardła.

— Jak? — pyta Steve.

Tony wzrusza ramionami, odkłada lód z powrotem i miga o swojej terapeutce. O spotkaniach z nią i ćwiczeniach tylko po to, by był w stanie powiedzieć coś do Steve'a.

— Nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić — mówi Steve. I w trakcie kiedy to mówi walczy z paskiem kostiumu i rozpina zamek górnej części.

Tony posyła mu zmieszane spojrzenie i podnosi ręce z dłońmi wyciągniętymi do góry.

— Muszę-- — zaczyna Steve, zmagając się z rękawami. Po tym zostaje w koszulce, a kostium spada bezużyteczny na podłogę. Wtedy Steve podwija róg opaski.

Tony chwyta Steve'a za nadgarstek, desperacko kręcąc głową, bo tam nie znajdują się jego Słowa, więc nie musi ich znać.

Ale Steve pochyla się i błaga prosto w usta Tony'ego.

— Proszę, pozwól mi.

Tony nigdy nie byłby mu w stanie odmówić.

Tony skina.

Steve podwija materiał, zdejmuje i wkłada do kieszeni. Łapie dłoń Tony'ego i kładzie ją na gołej skórze nadgarstka i zaraz przyciska swoją do żeber Tony'ego idealnie w miejsce, gdzie znajdują się jego Słowa, kciukiem lekko sunąć po materiale koszulki.

— Spójrz, Tony.

I Tony otwiera powoli oczy. Zabiera dłoń i oto są.

Słowa Steve'a.

Ciemne i tak samo zszarpane jak głos Tony'ego.

**Steve**

**Steve**

**Kocham cię**

**Kocham cię**

**Steve**

— Zawsze myślałem, że-- — Nie kończy, bo Tony go całuje, mocno i szybko.

Tony odsuwa się, muska opuszkami palców nos i potem, jakby strzepywał wodę ze skóry, rozwiera dłoń między nimi. Całuje Steve'a znowu.

Gdy się rozdzielają, Tony odgina kciuk, wskazujący i mały palec. Przyciska je do piersi Steve'a.

Steve uśmiecha się i łapie dłoń Tony'ego w swoją.

— Wiem — szepcze Steve. — Zawsze wiedziałem. — Steve znowu całuje Tony'ego.

— Też cię kocham, Tony. — Steve obejmuje Tony'ego i przyciąga go do siebie bliżej. — Ale nie myśl, że zapomniałem o tym całym "sekretnym byciu Iron Manem."

Tony chichocze i chowa twarz w ramieniu Steve'a.

 

 **rozwarta płasko dłoń, stukanie kciukiem w klatkę piersiową** :  dobrze/nic mi nie jest

 **złożenie palców wskazujących w pokrętnym geście** : zranienie/ból

 **zmieszane spojrzenie + ręce wyciągnięte z wyprostowanymi dłońmi** : co?

 **muśnięcie opuszkami palców nosa i rozwarcie dłoni** : nie obchodzi mnie to

\--

Każdego dnia Steve mówi Tony'emu, że go kocha.

I każdego dnia Tony mu odpowiada tym samym.

I może jest to jedyna rzecz, którą Tony _jest w stanie_ wypowiedzieć, ale też jedyna, którą Tony _musi_. 


End file.
